


Rebirth

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben POV post Flesh and Bone - with a passing reference to the Starbuck and Helo graphic novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

Breath.  Then feeling.  Pain then fear. 

Gentle hands descend to soothe and awaken new skin, encouraging unused muscles to loosen and lungs to expand.

Hands on me. On my skin.

I open my eyes and then understand.  I am a person again and no longer a flowing shapeless stream of consciousness.  I am one thing rather than many.  A vessel full of images and memory.  There is a body surrounding my soul; a foundation of skin and blood with sensations all of its own.  It prickles and flares as each tendon and pore ignites within the warmth of my rebirth and the chill of the air.  Flesh that begins to register with this brain.  A mass which works overtime to sort and allocate the patterns of my mind. 

I surge up awards, naked in the eyes of my kin and scream.  My veins are charged as they pump blood round this new system and my hands and head feel light.

Someone brushes a soft cloth over my face and the sensation is like shards of glass on this new skin.

Voices work with the hands to keep me calm.  They praise me for being a hero, for managing to crawl my way back to them from across the darkness and light of space.  They don’t ask questions but I can see ones building behind their eyes like an avalanche waiting to swallow me for the information I have.  I see that they wish to know more about the fleet, where they are and all about our brothers and sisters still out there.  But for the moment, they’re tender.  Sweet as they encourage me to feel safe and to respond to standard questions, checking that the transference has worked because of the distance I’ve travelled… the distance where I’ve fallen from such heights.

I can’t tell them yet.  I don’t even have the words for what experienced since the fall. What I’ve just felt.

I can’t make my mind and throat work properly – everything feels different.  I feel elevated in in every way: body, soul, faith and sight.

Ignoring the guiding hands, I pull myself free from the bath, clawing over the side, sleek with thick liquid to fall on the floor where the impact makes me bite my lip.  Blood joins the fluid coating me and I lay still, panting in a tumble of weak limbs. 

Dazed, I imagine her all around me, this wetness her body on mine, damp with sweat and alive with want.  My limp body stirs than collapses once more at the shock of reality.  The rush of pain that had numbed beyond the instant, again rising up with an excruciating ache to combine with the freeze of hard metal against soft flesh.  My reasoning returns with the flow that comes from the touch the cool floor and the feeling of throbbing pain.  It sharpens my wandering thoughts to where I’ve just been; from the heaven where I stood with earthly angels.

With them both.  With my lover.

I’d seen the elder woman before I’d even met her and was amazed by her presence.  In dreams we walked together and in reality she killed me.  It is to be expected.  That connection was dear to me, but my soul had already been captured by another to become too intrigued.  Stolen like my destiny.  Taken by her harsh and yet gentle hands. Ones which I’ve been seeing and feeling in my spirit and on my body all my life.  Pictures and impressions I’ve tucked into the deepest corners of my mind so they are mine alone, for though I share everything with my brothers and even though I knew that I would eventually share these with them too, I couldn’t until she was tangible… until I’d proven that her phantom like spirit was real. 

I’ve seen her before of course but only from a distance, yet even then, she sang to me.  This time however, I felt like I’d been granted an audience.

Those around gather me up, clean and clothe me.  The now is unimportant.  It is tomorrow I see.

I love my enemy and I've seen she'll love me.


End file.
